Wolf Of The Rhine
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: An alternate version of 'Victory' In war of the damned. With parts mixed for story purposes up until the battle.


_Hello,_

 _My very first time on here – and my very first Spartacus story, always had the problem with getting into fandoms with shows that are either cancelled or have finished for good, my true blood ones will attest to that._

 _But anyway, having watched the entire series, I have fallen in love with Saxa. There simply isn't a woman that can beat her and it destroyed me when she died. But that is the good thing about stories I suppose, they never can there and so I write this very hesitantly in what was meant to be a one-shot but now I think will turn into a two or perhaps three page story._

 _Now I am not sure if people still read Spartacus stories as there wasn't really a lot to begin with, or if they do its mostly Nasir/Agron. But I will put this up and hope that whoever does read it enjoys so._

 _I don't own Spartacus but if I did, Sybil would go away as she annoyed me and Saxa would have survived to live, along with Mira._

 _Happy reading._

* * *

It was dark when Saxa opened her eyes, groaning she rolled over until she was facing the sky. Taking a few minutes to compose her thoughts and figure out what had happened; she drew in even breaths before it came back to her.

She had been stabbed.

She had almost died.

Instantly her hand dropped to the place where she had felt the sword run her through and winced as her fingers ran along the now shiny scar that had taken place of the gaping wound that had been there hours before. She thanked whoever was listening that it was clearly only been a small stab and not straight through like she had thought before going down.

That she wouldn't have survived.

With another breath she pushed herself to her hands and hissed at the small shooting pain that throbbed along her side, running her hand along the smooth skin she looked around the now empty battlefield in wonder of what happened.

Had they won?

Had the Roman's retreated in shame?

Had Spartacus managed to kill Crassus?

Who else had survived?

She shook her head, so many questions and really only one way to find out. So slowly getting to her feet it took her longer than expected but that was what happened when a person gets ran through and glances around the masses of dead bodies that litter the floor, taking a few shaky steps her eyes fall to a body lying just a few feet ahead.

Her eyes narrow in on the motionless form of Naevia, the other woman stiff and cold on the solid ground. The blonde takes a few minutes to look upon her defeated body, face still with shock from the wound that was visible on her neck as the flaxen haired German closes her eyes.

It wasn't that she was ever close to her, far from it but it was sparingly that they did interact, she spent most of her time with her love and so the opportunity to talk never came by often but when they did she liked to say that they enjoyed each other's company.

Bending down she closes her eyes in honour of her fallen comrade. At least here she looked peaceful, and in the next life reunited with her Gaul.

Moving on she takes the time to search around wondering who else had not lived to the end as she comes across a few that she recognizes but none she can name, she also mused upon why the bodies hadn't been moved. Was it perhaps that they were waiting until morning to shift them or was it maybe that the Roman shits thought them beneath even moving their bodies and were just leaving them to whatever came for them.

She didn't know and it made her angry. She was about to move when noise had her spinning around and her eyes zoned in on light, she stared as she realized that it was steadily approaching and both her senses and her gut told her that these weren't any from the rebellion returning to scour for survivors.

Though perhaps doing the same thing, these however were soldiers probably making sure that those on the field were dead and most likely lying in wait for any that had faked and was waiting to make a run for it, well they weren't going to get her that was for sure.

"You are certain you heard noise."

"It came from over here, now quit fucking grumbling and help me look." The two centurions walk in the direction that the first had said he heard noise as they lift their torches in order to see in the blackness.

"I told you there wasn't anything here. All the fucking scum are dead as they should be."

He was about to turn when a low growling had them both spinning as he draws his sword, lifting the torches again both peer forwards trying to spot what made the sound just as the sound of heavy padding saw them prepare to swing the weapons.

"Wait! Look!"

He holds his arm and points to the darkness as he narrows his eyes, trying to focus it doesn't take long for the light to shine in a pair of reflective yellow eyes as the noise sounds again.

"It's a dog."

Said dog was looking at them with hate in its eyes, teeth bared and it's back arched to the point that it almost stood on its tiptoes as it growled once more as they held the fire in front of it.

"Hang on… that's no dog. It's a fucking wolf!"

His words had them both on alert again as the newly declared wolf snarled angrily, more of its teeth flashing as the second soldier turned to his patrolman.

"How can you tell? It looks like a simple mutt from here." But watched as he shook his head

"It's to fucking big to be a mere house dog, looks at its head and ears, look at its size. That thing could eat a domestic dog… on Jupiter's cock I swear that's a wolf."

"Then what should we do?"

"What do you mean? Clearly it's smelt the stench of death and is coming to eat. Most likely others will follow do you really want to be here when they do?"

The other man shook his head. He didn't really know what would happen once the battle was over and won. He had been too busy celebrating their victory and watching the other captives put to death on cross, he had only been here because it was a good way of sobering up.

But now that he had seen with his own eyes that already the sight was attracting dangerous beasts, he wanted to simply go and sleep it off.

"Just leave it, if it's here for a feast then let it have them. Rebel shits are nothing but wasted flesh now anyway."

Another growl at his words had them holding the fire up in warning to the fierce beast metres away.

"Stupid animal!" He waved the torch around making the wolf step back slowly never taking its eyes off the men in front of it though. In the end and after having enough of the battlefield and the possible danger the soldiers posed, the wolf turned tail and ran.

They watched as it fled into the depths of the field before shaking their heads once more remarking about the dumbness of the creature as they returned to their camps, it wasn't until they told the story of what they had come across were they informed that it was not possible for them to have seen a wolf as there weren't any in Petelia, and hadn't been for hundreds of years.

Onwards the wolf ran. The sound of scampering paws hitting the ground as it ran from the remains of the battlements and to the mountains, coming to a slow near an elevated path the canine came to a complete halt, resting up on the large rock face just as long golden hair replaced the silken fur and two legs took place of four paws.

Saxa leaned on the rock fighting to gain her breath. She hadn't meant to run that far and so soon after she had woken. But faced with danger and still feeling weak she had no choice but to run.

It had been a secret long kept within the confines of her tribe and family. The much rumoured wolves of the Rhine had been a talk that was widely revered and scoffed. Those that believed people from Germania could indeed change into wild animals that ran the winds and woods made it a great point to warn others who sought to make enemies with the supposed savages of the East.

Others simply dismissed the notion as storytelling. Elder's tales to entrance the children and visitors, but to also make themselves seem as threatening as possible, to the likes of the Romans who saw fit to conquer them and brought them under foot.

Well both sides would be right.

But it was only certain tribes of German people who had such gift. Those from the furthest North had the ability and it was passed down from family line and the generations that followed, in the end rather than be scattered and having a greater chance of being ambushed by their enemies they had decided to come together and build villages known only to them so they could live in safety and peace.

She along with her brother and parents had been born with the gift, as they too had lived in one of the villages that over time had expanded but always kept close to each other. It was only by misfortune that they happened to have been travelling to an outside settlement that the Roman's had struck.

They couldn't change. They couldn't give away their closest and most ancient secret, they had to fight as humans and not on four paws they so wished.

That was what Saxa thought every second she found herself captured and sent to Rome with the rest of the village. A part of her was angry, these weren't her people, they had no business in even trying to help them and yet her Mother and Father were killed because they had tried to save them.

Her brother didn't last long either, whilst not dead he had been struck and left on the ground to suffer with his wounds. She did the best she could, fighting to try and get to him but it was hard. With mass chaos and everyone pushing against her it was like trying to fight the wild rivers.

It didn't help that she couldn't shift. But she was strong – just as on two feet and not four so she struggled until she could see him, having gotten so close she could almost reach out and touch him, she could get him to safety and that was her plan but something felled her and she went down.

Rolling over she looked to see three roman soldiers standing above her, swords drawn and with smirks on their faces, after that there was nothing she could do. Oh she killed one of them. Got the element of surprise on him and without hesitating ripped his throat from his neck and watched the shock and fear on his face as the life drained from his eyes along with his blood.

That was all she could do before something hard hit her head and it all went dark.

The first time she woke she found herself in shackles and on a ship surrounded by crowds of crying and despondent kin who had also been caught. Her head was still killing her so she didn't bother trying to test her chains and so simply went back to sleep, the second time she woke they had arrived in their new home and prison, ready to be shipped off and into servitude.

Well that was the plan until Spartacus came along with another of her German kin. She knew he wasn't one of her kind and so on escaping with the rebel king and commander, she kept to herself.

They explained a little to her and the others that had also been liberated but she knew that out of all who had been rescued, only she was from the wolf line and so resolved right there and then never to give that secret away. Though she wanted just as badly to show them, to let them know the myths and stories were real.

She wanted to rip the heart out of every Roman citizen who dared take her from her home and think themselves better, but if she did that and got caught who knew what they would force upon her, to change for their entertainment… to fight in the arena like the other animals.

Well she wasn't that, she was _their_ better and had been taught that growing up. She would show them without the aid of the wolf and enjoy every second of it.

Of course it wasn't all sunshine and unity within the camp. On reaching the settlement she immediately honed in on one man who had been waiting for their return. Once he had seen who had been brought back his lip curled into a look of sheer disgust and started berating Spartacus and the one she had learnt was Agron.

The taller man simply leaned over to them as the rebel king took him off for words and muttered one word that explained it all.

"Gaul,"

In return when Crixus, the arrogant fuck who had dared complain walked by, she made sure to sneer as he passed them, something that was mutually returned before he moved on back to his beloved Naevia.

That was also another thing she found annoying. The women of the group, the ones who had been there from the start, what good was it doing if Spartacus preached solidarity and togetherness when she could hardly stand half the people there? Made even more so by a particularly infuriating ex-house slave who made her just want to pull her hair out whenever they reluctantly interacted.

As soon as her eyes landed on Mira, she could tell they would have problems. Having grown up in a household that was a mixture of a chaotic whirlwind of fighting, drinking and anything else really that spelled trouble, it had made her unapologetic about anything that she might have said or done regardless of the offense it caused.

Saxa didn't have time for patience or anything other than the cold steel of her daggers

Mira didn't care much for wild, brash and crudeness that seemed to radiate from the flaxen haired woman each time she was with the Germans.

Both headstrong it was fate they clashed the moment they met. With both choosing to stay as far from the other as politely possible, well in Mira's case, Saxa didn't mind saying her issues in the broken and not much good Latin, another factor as to why the former slave didn't hold much love for her.

She also seemed to stay around Spartacus, the German woman noticed that when they were not busy in doing other tasks, she seemed to gravitate towards the Thrace and it amused her to watch. Far be it from being anything like jealousy, she was not an envious person, on the contrary she could happily stay the night with one person and then move on to the next the other without so much as a look back.

Yet another reason they didn't get on, having spent her whole life with limited freedom and lack of physical interaction that was not ordered, it had caused a sense of insecurity within the Hispanic former slave, she was never one for closeness having never been allowed it by the dominus for fear of unwanted children.

But after they had escaped it had all changed. Their lives – once they had gotten as far as they could and he had killed Glaber – it had given them that bit more freedom and with that came the slight fear.

She had never had this much control over her own life before and it scared her, she was a person of order… granted by command but it gave her a semblance of purpose at least. Now that they could do what they wanted she found herself quite lost and without meaning.

Of course her life was her own now and for that she was thankful. But having been for so long always there tending to another's needs, it begged the question now that she no longer had that task.

What could she do now?

Many a time she had sat and thought about her life, her future and just what it would hold, either by death or by divine miracle they did make it out of Rome she had to wonder what lay out there for her, and also who with.

Having spent the most time at his side and helping him organize the escape, it was really little wonder she had grown to feel more affection for Spartacus as each day passed, how could she not? He had helped them get their lives back, had helped and showed them that they were worth more than the few coins their masters paid for them.

Worth more than to sit and labour under the heel of Roman foot when each and every one of them had come into the world the same way. The way he spoke, his voice held so much passion and emotion, the depth of which he firmly believed in the cause that most had at one point quested whether it would succeed.

He managed to keep their faith alive even in the tough times and for that she regarded him with the highest of respect and gratitude. She had also been a willing partner in the nights that grew cold and loneliness crept upon them. She could honestly say she had been the happiest then; it seemed like a dream that was coming true.

But now she wasn't so sure. With each day that passed she noticed he grew more distant. Of course she couldn't begrudge his distraction. He had thousands under his banner that he had to keep safe. To make good on his promise of leading them to freedom and fighters to train, but every night when he returned, his thoughts seemed occupied by something that wasn't her, or the army.

His face gave away what he was really feeling. In the moonlight as the hours went by, when neither of them could sleep, she wouldn't often see the wistful gaze upon his face, the look of sorrow and she knew exactly what it was he had lost.

Of course she wasn't as foolish to know that his heart was taken. Even in death there would be no other than beloved wife who he had stood upon a pedestal so high it could reach the gods in mount Olympus themselves. She also knew that despite the affection and even love that she showed him he would not return it.

If he did then it was only a mere shadow of what he felt for his wife.

But faced with other option and one she did not want to comprehend, she played ignorant. Pretended that each day that passed wasn't spent dreading the nights when Spartacus turned the other way after looks of sympathy and tired explanations.

In the end though it wasn't enough, it seemed that not even company was enough to distract him from ruminating thoughts and perpetual sadness as she came to find one night when she waited for him, as soon as he walked through the door she knew. No words were spoken except the silent ones that ended whatever companionship they had romantically and in turn replaced it with platonic friendship.

She nodded, willing the tears that had been threatening to spill at bay. She didn't want to see him cry, to give him another chance to pity her and so with a forced smile she stood and made her way over to him, to his credit he did look upset at having hurt her but she waved it away still with her smile as she reached up and cupped his cheek, with one last kiss to his stubbly side she made to leave the villa they shared.

She made it halfway across the courtyard and into a small ally before the tears fell. In the cover of the night she allowed herself to hurt, to feel the pain that had been slowly nipping at her heart and let it fill her chest until she could cry no longer, a hand had her startling and looked up from where she had slid against the wall to find Saxa staring at her.

She scowled and hastily wiped her eyes. She would be damned if she let the insufferable German woman see her vulnerable, not when she knew they were strained and most likely mock her for her misery. She was about to push herself to her feet when a hand had her pausing and looked again to see the blonde haired woman staring at her.

She frowned at the slightly unknowing expression she showed, she didn't known really what to make of it but the one thing she did know was that it was nowhere near the smirking or teasing grin she had when riling her up many times.

She went to speak but stopped. Her grasp on the common tongue was still a big obstacle for her and though she hadn't cared to learn, it did at times make her both annoyed and despondent. She had seen the other woman hurrying from the villa that she had shared with the rebel king, something about the way she moved and how her head was bowed struck a chord in the German.

She watched her disappear into the shadows and as already blissfully happy as she was on wine and then even more wine with her usual rag-tag group that sat around the fire she got to her feet slowly, a bit proud of herself for staying upright and wandered off after the other woman.

Moving in the direction she had gone it didn't take her long for her to stumble upon the former slave which surprised her as she thought it would have been more difficult given her lack of sober vision and the fact that beyond them was a whole city, somewhere in the back of her head Saxa had to wonder why she was even bothering, it wasn't as if they were friends.

Time and time again they had clashed and fought and hit each other with enough ferocity for anyone to think they would forever be life-long enemies, but despite the seemingly oil and water way they worked she could help but feel a sort of kin-ship with the woman that wasn't born from blood or homeland.

They both had the same goal. Both wanted their freedom and willing to kill as many Roman's as they could to get it, but it was just something about her that instantly got under her skin. But now on seeing her looking so how would she put it - broken hearted - she knew what had happened.

Only an idiot would be able to see the tension between the two. Spartacus, though it did seem like he cared for her, they could tell that it was only a fraction of what Mira had felt for him. She had seen it; Gannicus with whom she had taken to spending a great deal of time with could see it – with them having had a conversation about it as he shared her bed in the villa that she had taken for her own.

Everyone else who wasn't important could see it; the only one who couldn't was the woman herself. But now on seeing her defeated expression it occurred to her that maybe she had. Perhaps she knew what was coming just as much as they had but was prolonging the inevitable for those few extra days of happiness.

Mira watched as she tried to talk, to say something but closed her mouth with a small shake of her head, bowing it slightly and looking to the floor in frustration. Knowing exactly what it was that had stopped her Mira was glad. She didn't want to hear what she had to say, she might not have looked like she was going to tease her but that didn't mean whatever was going to come from her mouth wasn't going to piss her off.

So instead Saxa merely held out her hand and waited. After gauging that it wasn't a joke, though she couldn't imagine what. Curiosity had mingled with her sorrow as she slowly reached out and accepted the hand offered, before being pulled to her feet.

Seeing the other woman smile, Mira couldn't help but give her own shaky gesture as she allowed herself to be pulled along to wherever it was Saxa was taking her.

It was to her own proclaimed villa. Mira looked upon the moderately large building as the German pushed on the door and gently tugged her inside. Once in she shut it behind her before vanishing into the next room. Now alone the former slave took the chance to glance around, having never been in another's temporary home other than the one she had shared with Spartacus.

It seemed bare. So knowing the blonde who seemed very uncomplicated in terms of materialistic sense, she had found everything she could Roman and chucked it away; keeping only what was valuable or necessary as footsteps had her turning to find Saxa coming back with blankets in her hand.

Coming to a stop in front of her neither of them spoke. Mira blinked a few times glancing to the items in her hand before it was shoved into hers, a little slow on the uptake it took her a moment to realize what was happening and slowly grabbed hold of them, pulling them to her chest just as Saxa found her tongue and spoke.

"Stay with Spartacus no longer,"

The Hispanic woman lifted her head to see the blonde frowning as she concentrated on the limited words she knew. "All houses full… would have been out in cold all night."

Still silent Mira could only look on stunned. Having gathered her meaning now and by her actions she smiled at the thoughtful gesture she never would have imagined coming from the one woman who had served to infuriate her like no other, she also had suspicions about her and the Celt who seemed to always be close to each other.

But as they both stood alone in was clear that he had either gone back to his own claimed house or that their partnering had ended. Either way the German didn't look at all like she cared as she stood giving her a small smile.

Though she knew that she could have gone to Naevia's house. The other woman would have willingly let her stay; she doubted Crixus would have been too happy about the intrusion. As much as they got along with no qualms she knew the man to be sullen and irritable when others stepped into his and Naevia's personal space.

Along with grouchy and hot-headed she knew it would have been awkward and it seemed from the look Saxa was giving her she knew what it was she had been thinking and knew the same – though it seemed that came from her biased opinion based on the German's and the Gaul's animosity to one another – something neither side had been shy about.

But for some reason she was glad she was here. Though it seemed practically bare of anything other than a carpet, rug and certainly the bed, it also presented a sense of solace in which she desperately needed, knowing just how little the blonde got involved in others business she was grateful for both the peace and shelter.

"Gratitude"

With another smile and nod of her head, the blonde turned and left. True to her assumptions the German made her way up the steps and to what must have been her room leaving Mira to her thoughts as she moved over to the long seating area and placed the blanket over the cushions.

Settling down she moved the pillow until it was under her head and closed her eyes, feeling tiredness wash over her, feeling drained both emotionally and physically it didn't take long before she was long asleep.

The next morning when she woke, it took her a few minutes to gather her thoughts as the events from the night before rushed through her head and she found herself once more saddened at how things occurred. That was how Saxa found her as the blonde came in, towel in hand and hair wet.

She slowed on seeing the look of despair on Mira's face as she allowed her last interaction with Spartacus to play out before walking and setting herself down heavily, succeeding in breaking her from thought.

"Sleep good."

Mira nodded slowly; still unable to work out why she was being so nice. "I did."

Something she was grateful for seeing as she pictured a night of endless tears, Saxa nodded with her own smile as the silence overtook them once more. Eventually without any words to speak things got awkward. Knowing that she had to find something to keep her busy – something she was sure would come easily once she stepped outside she was about to stand and offer her thanks once more when a hand on her arm stopped her.

She turned to see Saxa looking at her and she could see she wanted to say something. Knowing just how bad her language that wasn't her own could be, but also feeling beholden to her for taking her in when she had every right and reason not to, she forced herself to sit and wait until she found what it was she wanted to say.

"I see you with bow sometimes,"

Not sure as to what she meant she nodded slowly for confirmation. "You good, teach others to use it."

Again she nodded. That had been one of her duties since becoming familiar with the weapon. She found she enjoyed it and showing others how to master the art of shooting.

"I have daggers, I'm good with them. With pointy sticks not so much, was wondering if you could teach."

It was silent again as Mira sat looking at her, it wasn't until she processed her words and heard the request that she spoke. "You want me to teach you to use the bow?"

The German nodded happily. It took another few minutes before she forced her brain into acting as she opened her mouth a couple of times, shocked at the ask but nodded.

"If you wish, I would be happy to teach you."

It was those words that their once strenuous and at times hostile relationship changed. What was once a fierce rivalry, slowly over time morphed into something that neither could put a finger on but was happy to embrace as they spent more time together, true to her word Mira taught the blonde how to try and wield the bow.

They could be found often wandering into the woods where the former slave liked to practise as it was there she patiently instructed the other woman on how to hold the bow with the right pressure, how much to pull the string back and how hard to shoot.

It was trying at times; if she was honest Saxa had no wish to learn the bow and arrow. She found it too much hassle and time consuming, fine for those who stayed at the back but those who wished to be at the forefront and facing battle head on, it wasn't something practical like the solidness of her daggers.

But much like that night she had confused herself with offering who was once the biggest knife in her side, now possibly her friend, she found herself wanting to ease any pain Mira might have been feeling about the loss of her relationship with King Sparty.

She had known the other woman's passion for archery and so if that was what took her mind from troubling thoughts then she would allow herself to be driven into near insanity with the stupid pass-time, making sure to vent her vexation when no one was around.

She had also changed when she was alone. After having spent years in her human form the aches and pains she got when going for longs bouts of time without shifting had started to creep through her body. She ignored it the best she could because she was surrounded by so many people but she couldn't ignore it forever.

So this was what led her to the river a mile and a half from the camp. She made sure to go where there wasn't game to reduce the risk of being seen by passing rebels. Once she was on her own she allowed the energy of the archaic magic that ran through her blood to take over and soon she was bounding over fallen logs and racing through the trees, the wolf elated at being free.

"Did you know there was a wolf nearby?"

The blonde looked up from reading one of the books she had thought thrown out long ago, having found it upstairs she decided to keep it in case it got too boring and had been reading idly when Mira spoke. By now months had passed and the other woman had pretty much moved into the villa, something the German found she didn't mind at all.

Their bond had grown from day to day and now no longer throwing each other dirty looks or her muttering something she knew the former slave wouldn't understand purely to piss her off, they had grown as close as two best friends – she was now held in high regard as much as Naevia – this she found pleasing though she never did talk much to the third woman of the close circle.

Saxa found she was too close to Crixus, understandably and which the Gaul wouldn't stand for at all should he see them. He would accuse her of whispering insidious words to his love, mocking him behind his back.

While that one was true she found even if she wanted to badmouth the irate man she had no need, he was perfectly paranoid enough by himself and didn't need anyone's help in looking crazy.

So she stuck to Mira. Of course she still fought and drunk with her German kin. That was something that would never change, but the times she did feel like sitting at the side lines those rare occasions she did so with the other woman. It a friendship that whilst no longer confused them still baffled many others who saw their interactions grow from icy cold to warm and then to something that was becoming as natural as Agron or Nasir, Crixus or Naevia and even now Gannicus, who had found comfort in a slave called Sybil which whom he had saved from her master.

Shaking her head she remained silent. How had she been seen? Surely she kept out of view in the places she knew them to hunt.

"Donar and Lugo found remains' of half eaten deer and boar, left out in the open. They say they found footprints that matched the wolves they lived by in their homeland.

' _Not likely'_ she mused to herself. Thinking at how vastly different she was compared to a smaller, much less dangerous wolf that dotted Germania and the surrounding lands.

"They complain that it is taking all the food and soon there will be nothing left to hunt." She giggled and turned over to face the blonde, her arms sliding over the toned stomach as she causally laid her head upon her chest.

That was another dynamic of their ever changing relationship, at one point when they wouldn't so much as look at each other without sneering, they lay on the same bed holding each other as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Like they were lovers, something that had been worrying the blonde as for the past few days whenever she spied the other woman her heart seemed to beat faster, her chest filled with warmth that she only ever got when lying content after having filled her stomach with food.

But this wasn't a food kind of warmth; this was warmth that made her want to hold the other woman. To keep her safe and snarl at anyone who dared get close to her, like a fool she found herself getting her words caught despite the many hours Mira had sat with her and taught her the common tongue.

It was a notion had never felt before. What she had with Gannicus was based upon mutual needs, drunkenness and the fact that both of them were not the type to get attached, she had laughed at him when he muttered one night about how he had been worn down by Sybil and she spent the next hour or so laughing at how the great god of the arena had been cornered and cowed by no more than the equivalent of a five pound lamb.

Now she wasn't finding it so funny and had taken to hiding in the woods. She figured if she spent less time around the woman then in time what it was she was feeling would go and all would be right in the world.

It had worked to, everything had been going well up until the night that she had come searching for her, having been caught off guard she had nowhere to flee so was promptly sat upon and yelled at for the better part of half an hour at how she was upsetting her for deliberately avoiding her.

This made her heart twinge as it was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to be the cause of her sorrow and had sworn never to do what the foolish Thrace had done, so was halfway on her elbows and apology on her lips when she suddenly found them covered by the former slaves.

Being shocked into stillness Saxa could only lie there as Mira kissed her, the feel of the sweet lips on her own had her responding and soon the raven hair woman found herself in the lap of the German as Saxa's arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer, returning the kiss with full force.

The wolf inside was howling with joy as the warmth burst free and engulfed her with a feeling, a tie to the former slave that she knew if cut, would ruin her and right there and then she knew what it was.

She had found her mate.

After that faithful night everyone who knew them suddenly learned of the friendship that had taken a far more carnal turn, it was still something weird to see but having observed them knew that it oddly fitted.

Wherever one went the other wasn't far behind and they both seemed to fit. What were once their biggest vices and flaws – the things they found loathsome about the other, now it seemed balanced each other out making them perfect for one another.

Spartacus had seemed to agree also. He had, on hearing about Mira's strange and new bond, took to observing them. For he too was one of the many confused by the roundabout turn in how they addressed the other. He had actually been watching not just out of curiosity but also for wariness.

Though Mira presented herself as strong and that he had no doubt, he regrettably had hurt her and knew that underneath she was still just as vulnerable as any other person who got hurt. He also knew the times they had clashed and how Saxa loved nothing more than to wind her up.

He had also noticed at just how semi stunted the German seemed to be, not in the sense of aloofness but emotional wise.

What he had noticed the most about her, was at just how easy she seemed to disregard things. When more sensitive emotions got the better of many a great people… he himself had at times near drowned under the suffocating pressure of extreme longing and heartbreak. It did concern him a little at just how flippant and uncaring of others feelings she seemed to be.

Not that he was going as far as saying she was a cruel person, for he didn't know that much about her and for all he knew she had loved and lost like the rest of them had. But the likes of Nemetes, a number of women body slaves who had fled to their cause and even Gannicus who had very quietly admitted that he did care for her more than he had any other woman, but that was before he met Sybil.

She seemed to pass them by like a strong wind and leaving them in halves when she carried on the next day, never giving them another glance afterwards. It was with that concern he watched them. He might have caused Mira upset himself but she was still his friend, his closest confidant and the one who had helped them escape in the first place.

None of that had changed and still feeling protective over her, wanted to make sure that she didn't get hurt again. He did have his suspicions that the blonde might have been playing a trick, a ruse in which she had found another way in winding the other her up as part of their ongoing feud.

But even he had to admit after some time that it didn't seem like something she would do. Not because she was empathetic but more because it sounded like a lot of time and effort, something the blonde didn't have the patience for. No, if she was playing a ruse than she would have sprung the unexpected surprise by now and once she had succeeded, moved on to the next person.

But instead what he saw made him smile. Saxa seemed just as, if not more protective of Mira. Helping her with her daily tasks though he knew it was something deemed beneath a great fighter such as herself so only imagined just how torturous it must have been to go at such a slow pace.

But she never seemed to complain much, grumble and pout as the laughter he could hear coming from Mira's lips again made both smile and glad to hear it again as it had been too long since such an action had.

The way she lovingly held her by the fireside, performed menial tasks such as getting their meals and even how she looked. It stunned him to see the German look upon her with such adoration that it had made him feel bad at just how little he had showed, if he had known that there was someone else who would give their all and full devotion while he himself only spared what he thought he could, than he would have made the decision much sooner and not dragged it out and causing her pain.

Just as Crixus had he was sure that If something were to happen to her, Saxa would go to the ends of the earth and even the afterlife itself in the determination to get her back, knowing now that Mira was in much more better hands than his had ever been. He knew that what they had was real, and with that he got back to planning their freedom with a much lighter mind and a little less guilt.

So when Mira had been struck by the axe when escaping the city he was actually blindsided. Not for fear of her death but because of the carnage Saxa delivered when she saw her beloved hurt. Whilst the pirates had betrayed them and Caesar somehow had gotten passed the gate and brought the might of Rome's army with him, in panic they ended up in a fight, she had saved him from a flung axe only to get the brunt of it herself.

He had never seen so much death so quickly. So many limbs in one place and by the time the blonde had finished, she was practically covered from head to toe in their enemies' blood. Even the Egyptian who had proved to be a formidable foe, who had badly wounded Oenomaus - one of their strongest fighters didn't escape her wrath which brought great shock and afterwards, more respect for one they had thought an above average warrior.

They looked at her differently after that, Crixus who still only tolerated the German's held her in a bit better regard than her Brethren, and as result of her killing one who if still living, might have proved a danger to them all, Spartacus actually invited her to his planning tent once it become clear at just how observant Saxa actually was.

Though he already had three generals, the rebel king knew that if he elevated one of their fairer sexes to a position of higher standing, than it might entice the new recruits and especially the women into taking up sword if they knew one of their own was valued on same footing with the likes of the gladiators.

But even with all of this, having visited the medicus tent they had set up on fleeing the city. He saw that the blonde hadn't left the injured woman's side, he watched the way she held her hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world, he looked on a little abashed at how she reached up and pushed some loose hair from her face.

She merely tilted her head in way of acknowledgment when he made himself known, coming to sit by them he asked about her health and hearing good news about the wound being sealed before more blood had left her body, she stood a good chance of surviving given plenty of time to heal and a poultice that was kept on her wound.

He then spoke to Saxa, about what he and the others had been musing and offered her the invited position of commander of the female fighters. She stayed silent as he explained what he would expect of her and that he would also ask her counsel like he did the others of his leaders, she didn't speak when he finished as her language still wasn't all that good, but she made it clear that she would think about it and give him an answer by morning.

He nodded his acceptance of her response and made to take his leave. He wished her good night before leaving them alone as she waited until he had gone and no one else entered before lifting up her hand which had been slowly dripping blood before placing it back over her loves open wounds.

Another reason why they had kept to themselves, their blood had high healing value. If enough was used it could potentially save someone with mortal wounds within a few days. Their teeth as sharp as any small steel blade were worth a high amount of gold should anyone ever happen to catch a shifter. She and her brother had been told time and time again never to stray for fear and were given harsh lessons in gruesome detail to hammer that in.

She had sworn never to help anyone because no one was worthy, made more certain by the slaughtering of her family. But now with her love practically waiting for the Valkyries to take her to Valhalla, she knew she had to save her and so gladly took knife to her palm.

Keeping her open cut over the large and deep slice she made sure to run her hand over the entry wound, getting as much of her blood into the other woman as possible before covering it with the bandage.

Once the moon was high above them she decided to go to sleep, so making her bed next to the make shift bed of blankets Mira was on she lay down and keeping their hands entwined, closed her eyes.

A few things happened over the course of the days that followed. Once she had woken and washed. Saxa had left the tent after having checked to see if she was alright and leaving her with the healer before making her way to the tent Spartacus was staying in, hearing voices already inside she didn't wait and walked straight in.

She came upon the sight of the rebel king and Agron having words. Once they caught sight of her they stopped, both turning to look at her it only took a single look between them to know her decision as he gave her a small nod and a smile.

After that her time was divided. Since his plan had worked and once they heard about his new addition to the leaders, more women had sought to take up arms and wanting to learn to fight. If the German could rise and become a female with a stronger purpose that wasn't based on her body or skills in the house, then so could they.

So she and Oenomaus, the once Doctore who didn't have a problem who he taught as long as they were willing set about training the new recruits. She did that as well as report in on their progress to the Thrace once training was done. As soon as he was happy she went straight to the tent Mira lay in and that was where she stayed for the rest of the night, only taking meals when Naevia who had also been visiting brought them to her in a show of friendship and joint interests in the woman they both loved.

That was how it carried on until she was lured out on a rare joining of the German's who promised her a good fight and as much wine as she could drink, the idea appealed to her and so she went, it was only halfway through when her mood was lifted and she was happily engaged in a wrestle with Lugo that she was told Mira had woken.

Instantly dropping the man who she had wrapped her arms around to the floor she ran off, getting to the tent as quickly as possible and pushing on the flaps as her smile and joy returned at seeing the brown eyes she had come to love so much staring at her as Mira had been helped to sit up, it was then that she declared her love for the other woman having been so afraid she would never get the chance to that the words fell from her lips no sooner as she had sat down.

They were inseparable after that, only parting when the inevitable war came upon them with Crassus. It was then that they were parted by the fact that Mira could no longer fight. Her wounds were too strained and had badly damaged her tendons that told hold any kind of weapon - bow or sword would cause her pain and so had been tasked with aiding the rest who was making the last bid for freedom over the mountains.

They had shared one last night together, curled up in each other's arms the German let the other woman cry her fears into her arms. She was terrified that she would not return, having returned the declaration of love back to her it left Mira feeling both elated but scared at the same time and she couldn't get the feeling that Saxa, once she left wouldn't return.

Of course the blonde tried to soothe her, to ease her worry and despair. She hated seeing her so upset and had tried to kiss away her constant panic, and though she knew it was a high risk, nothing stopped her from promising to return to her once the fight was over – win or lose.

She just hadn't expected to be stabbed. Of course there was always going to be the chance but she had been arrogant enough to think it wouldn't happen, she thanked the gods that it was not so deep and so allowing her to heal after a few hours.

With that promise in mind she set off. The track- having sent them on the path hours before had gone cold, with so many different scents it was hard to try and decipher which was rebel and which was Roman as they had both passed the route, but she kept on going and soon was running up a small hill.

She slowed when she came across something and having a much bigger sense of curiosity in wolf form she scuttled closer once she deduced it wasn't a threat, how could it be? The cold stench of death was covering it as she neared.

She didn't need to paw her way through to know who was buried under the pile of rocks as a small sorrowful whimper left her muzzle. She gazed upon the make shift burial of the man who had inspired them all. A man who gave them the nerve to hope and to dream for a freedom that wasn't just something impossibly out of reach.

A man who took it upon himself to see it made reality and he had, a man who made Rome tremble and take note of those who for so long had been made inferior, made them truly see that those they would see under foot, if not careful would happily knock it from under them and crush everything they held so dear.

She lowered her head down to the rubble and gave the nearest stone a lick before lying down. Still tired she allowed herself to rest beside the man who had rescued her from that ship those some years ago, and silently thanked him for doing so as he had also brought her the greatest gift other than the right to live free.

He had brought her Mira; he had given her the love of her life.

Closing her eyes she allowed her body to heal as she slept besides the bringer of rain and a god amongst men, one who had finally returned to the heavens.

Daylight came too quickly as she opened her eyes, slowly she got to her feet and shook her body awake. Now more alert she glanced around the empty path before looking back to the way of the field, she wasn't sure what happened to the rest but she knew that no one else had made it back alive.

But on looking down at the rock pile she knew that someone had to have made it, someone had to have brought the rebel king here. He had sworn that he wouldn't leave until he had killed Crassus, and considering the Roman's victory it stood to reason he failed. So it begged the question of who had carried him from the battle.

She would get her answers once she found the others. So standing in the middle she knew this was the end, that as soon as she took that step she would be leaving and on a path that would lead her to her future. She gazed down the long road that led to places unknown with a sense of nervous anticipation.

But as she looked back behind her, and to the past she knew that she couldn't afford to wait. So looking down one last time she knelt and ran her hand tenderly over his last resting place, wishing him a happy afterlife and eternal peace with his wife.

She also made the vow that they would live for him, they would live and they would remember and tell his story so that everyone knew the man who almost split the heavens with his wrath, a man so great that he would live on long after they all faded into the depths of time.

Standing she faced the way of her new start and made the first step into a life without chains, leaving behind the man who lay down his life, who made it possible at the place they would come to know marked the end of their nightmare

There really was only one way out of Rome, and not including death there was an endless stretch of road so it stood to reason that this was the way they had gone as she ran along the dusty track. Not knowing how far a head start they already had, she made the decision of keeping to the higher paths and the cover of trees should there have been scouts, she wouldn't have been surprised if Crassus had sent them to try and flush out the remaining survivors, to drag them back and make example of them all in effort of more glory.

She kept to the high grounds, stopping only to catch breath, drink from the little veins of water that ran through the weeds and hunt what small animals dwelled in the rocky terrain. She never lingered for long, though knowing that a lone animal – even if it was a wolf, was no cause for concern should there have been passing guards, it was her impatience and longing to leave the dreaded mountains that spurred her into moving.

Also to see Mira, though it had been just over a day since she last saw the other woman it felt like an eternity, and judging by what had happened, she was glad it wasn't literal as the sound of paws hitting the floor was the only thing that broke the silence of the desolate area.

Her eagerness and anticipation paid off as the ground started to level, soon she caught on the passing wind the scent that made her heart leap and her paws pick up speed. Sniffing the air she drew in the smell of oil, stale sweat, and musty fabrics. Of course she wasn't surprised that it took her little time to catch them. There were so many and with the need to stay hidden it was bound to slow them down, giving her the opportunity to reach them.

By now the scents were getting stronger, the smells all mingled together – added with old blood and more potent ones such as animals - she could definitely smell donkey, jumping up onto the small ledges that crossed her path she scurried along the tops until at last she came upon the sight of a few of the survivors.

Stopping she crouched and shuffled closer to look over the side, peering down she couldn't make out who they were. True told she had no idea just how many had chosen to wait and she could scarcely name any, who had flocked to their banner. She huffed as none of them held any recognition for her and so backing away she too k the time to think.

She had found them. So that was her main target accomplished, but now that she was among them albeit unknown, what was her next move?

She couldn't very well go up and make herself known. As far as they were concerned everyone who had gone to fight had either died or been captured, there was no escaping such final situations. So should she move now and reveal herself, it would only serve to raise questions… something of which she neither wanted to or had any answers.

Knowing that she had to plan this carefully she retreated back around the corner and moved away from those on the other side, with them having stopped she could afford to stay back and hide whilst observing from hidden heights. It would also help her think as she went off in search of a place to shelter for the night.

Soon she would see her beloved again, she just had to make it so her appearance wouldn't prompt questions of suspicion or force her to divulge her greatest kept secret.


End file.
